First Step
by indivia.blues
Summary: akito receives a call. a new teacher arrives at yuki's school. tohru and her friends are excited over something and disappears every time during break. new transfer students at haru and momiji's class. what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

hi people! this is my first writing...okay my first fanfic ) so i'm not sure if its good...may not be, do review and tell me how ta improve kays? )

one more thingy people, Akito's a guy here. am followin the anime so...u understand right? and this fanfic continues directly from the ending in the anime. one more thing, since i'm new to this...there will be no romance, pairings... and stuffs like that...sorry, but i do not really want to risk writing somthing i'm not familiar with...heh...

Oh and, basic stuff….

"…" speech

'…' thoughts

_Italics_ and **bold **are for emphasis

(/…) my butting in at times haha

Disclaimer: I do **not **own fruits basket or any of the characters from there. The others you don't recognize are mine ) .

**

* * *

****MM**

Chapter 1

'Akito-san...You're alive…alive…' those words kept appearing in his mind. 'why did that girl have to say that? Why must she plague my mind as well?' he berated himself over and over again.

He turned over and faced the garden, hoping to think of something else, but the words came back. 'Alive…am I truly alive?…wasting every day like this…'he thought 'that witch! She _had_ to plant this in my mind and have me disturbed! The ugly thing! I'll punish her! She'll live miserably after I'm through and wish she never knew them! I'll…'

The train of thought ended as a shrill sound tickled his ears. He waited for Hatori to pick up the phone as he usually does but the ringing continued. "Hatori!" then he remembered that Hatori had followed _that girl_ out with Shigure and Yuki.

He growled with annoyance and after a while the ringing stopped. Akito smirked and closed his eyes. and opened them again in irritation when the shrilling started again. This continued on and on, the phone kept ringing time after time. '_That witch _is going to pay for this!' he fumed as he grabbed the phone.

"hello?" a voice said.

"yes?" he hissed through his teeth.

"may I speak to Sohma Akito-san?"

"what do you want?"

"to speak to Sohma Akito-san"

"yes, I **am** Sohma Akito, _what do you want_!"

"oh, Sohma Akito-san, nice to meet you…or rather, talk to you."

'what is **with** this person?! Get it over and done with already!'

"hello? Sohma Akito-san?"

"yes?!"

"so how are you?"

"none of your business."

"oookay, you don't sound too happy. Did I call at an inconvenient time?"

"yes."

"I am soo sorry, maybe I'll call tomorrow?"

"don't call anymore."

"I can't do that, well anyway, I'll call again 'kay? Bye."

The line was cut; Akito snarled and crashed the receiver down.

'what the heck?!'

* * *

**MM**

"I am gonna thrash you! You damned rat!" Sohma Kyo claimed aggressively.

"We'll see, stupid cat." Sohma Yuki replied coolly.

"Kyo-kun…Yuki-kun…"Honda Tohru wavered between the two.

"Ha-ha. Haa-san, how nice of you to send me home," Sohma Shigure ranted.

"I didn't decide to go to your home because of you." Sohma Hatori cut in.

"Haa-san is too cold."

"…"

The five got to the house and settled to do their own things: Kyo and Yuki fighting with Yuki sending Kyo flying though the door, Hatori and Shigure sitting down sipping tea that Tohru made.

Then the postman came. "Mail!" he shouted. Tohru came stumbling down the stairs because she tripped over the third step (again) and signed the paper and waved Mr. Tatemaki good-bye.

"here's one for me, Kyo-kun, 3 for Yuki-kun and one for Tohru-kun." Shigure read out. "One for me?!" Tohru exclaimed. And took the letter, with one glance at the sender's name her eyes widen in surprise and twinkled pleasantly, before she flew up the stairs and shut her door.

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure peeped up the stairs.

"Is there something wrong with Honda-san? I heard her door shut." Yuki appeared.

"she got a letter."

"and?"

"ran to her room."

"just like that?" Kyo said through a swollen cheek.

"just like that."

"huh?"

"well, I better get going then." Hatori stood up.

"okay, bye Haa-san."

"bye."

* * *

Tohru was singing with happiness as she made dinner. She bustled around like a lamb skipping from one place to another in ecstasy. 

"what's with her?" Kyo asked.

"she sure is happy today." Yuki stated, and went to answer the door when the doorbell rang.

"yo!"

"Good evening."

At the entrance stood Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki, Tohru's best friends.

"hello." Yuki was surprised, both girls didn't usually come to their house unless they were invited.

"is Tohru in?" Arisa asked.

"she's in the kitchen, would you like to dine with us?"

"okay. Hanajima?"

"fine."

"did Honda-san invite you?" Yuki asked as he led them to the dinning table.

"no, we came here to tell her something…and to eat." Arisa said.

'huh?'

"dinner's ready!" sang Tohru.

"Tohru!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Good evening Tohru-kun." Saki said.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Good evening."

"did you get her letter?" Arisa asked excitedly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"why are they here?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know idiot cat, only that Honda-san didn't invite them and they're here to tell her something." Yuki replied."they're talking about a letter, could it be the one Honda-san got this afternoon?"

"how would I know?"

"oh ya, why would you know anything, stupid cat."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san! Time to eat dinner!" Tohru sang.

'shucks! Curse that stupid cat; I missed out Honda-san's conversation with Hanajima-san and Uotani-san.'

'damn rat! I didn't get to know what Tohru was so happy about.'

* * *

There, 1st chapter done :) . What do you think? Reviews will help ) 


	2. Chapter 2

hi people, seems like no one read it. i was a bit discouraged but since i had finished the second chapter might as well put it up. might be the last one i do if no one reviews or anything...

****

**MM **

Chapter 2

"Good Morning class, I am Mitsuki-sensei and I will be taking this class for the rest of the year meaning your last 2 terms of school as Mayuko Shiraki-sensei and some other teachers are out for a course." Said a girl with pale violet eyes, curly blond and orange hair which reached to her calves, wearing pale yellow dress, and she started taking the attendance.

'she seems very young…'Yuki thought.

"okay class, flip to page 72 of your textbooks and we'll start lesson." Mitsuki-sensei's gentle, voice was clear throughout the whole lesson, which was surprisingly interesting for History.

'she's good.' Yuki admitted. 'even the stupid cat does not seem bored.'

"…and that's the end of today's lesson. The homework's due tomorrow, good-bye class." Mitsuki-sensei said as she left and the bell rang for the next lesson.

"what the hell just happened?" Kyo asked.

"we just got a new teacher idiot." Yuki replied.

"I know _that_ I mean…"

"She's sooo cool!" a girl squealed.

"and pretty!"

"and so clever!"

"I mean, I could understand what she taught and the lesson was interesting!"

"yea! Me too, that's so queer isn't it?"

"…nevermind." Kyo finished.

Before Yuki could ponder on what had happened, the next teacher had come in and lesson began. A very boring one in contrast to the one before.

**MM **

Sohma Momiji and Sohma Hatsuharu were sitting next to each other in their class, waiting for Inaritsu-sensei to come to class. "Inari-sensei is almost never late, I wonder if something had happened..."Momiji mused. 

"who cares, his lessons aren't fun anyway." Hatsuharu said.

"that's also true…"

The door slide open and in walked a man with checkered shirt and blue tie, with a pair of thin black spectacles on his nose.

"today there are two new students I am going to introduce to you, they will be with us for the rest of the year. Come in," Inari-sensei beckoned at the door.

Two identical boys walked in, they both had spiky, brown hair with chocolate-coloured eyes and a watch on their right wrist.

"class, these are Tsukimichi Hiro and Tsukimichi Ren,"

The twins bowed and surveyed the class with blank faces. "both of you can sit behind Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-san."

When the twins had settled down, lesson started and Momiji could not keep still for his friendly nature wanted to know the twins. The next 1 hour was torture for Sohma Momiji, but the lesson was soon over.

However, the next teacher came before he had even turned around. He bit the tip of his pencil, and chewed and chewed at it. His patience was rewarded when the bell for lunch rang at last.

"hello, my name is Sohma Momiji," he blurted cheerfully at the surprised face behind him.

"hello, I am Tsukimichi Ren." Ren finally said, smiling.

"Ren-kun, are you the elder or the younger twin?"

"the younger, Hiro's the elder one."

"hello, Momiji-kun. I'm Hiro, nice to meet you." Hiro said.

"hello, Hiro-kun. My cousin has the same name as you."

"really? What's he like?"

"a pain in the butt who keeps asking meaningless questions." Hatsuharu cut in.

"Haru!"

"nice to meet you too," Hiro and Ren said together, grinning.

"Momiji, we have to meet Yuki and Kyo soon."

"Aww…do we have to go _now_?" Momiji whined.

"yes,"

Momiji pouted and followed his cousin out. "see you later Hiro-kun, Ren-kun."

**MM**

(/from Hiro's point of view)

"see you later Hiro-kun, Ren-kun." Said the blond boy in a…. 'girl's uniform?'

"see you." I said.

"wonder how's Mami getting on with her first day." Ren said.

"the kids probably love her already."

"true…"

"erm…Hiro-san, Ren-san?" a girl with black hair asked.

"yes?"

"I am the class president, Hinasaki Minako, nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too." The two said.

"would you like us to show you around the school?"

"sure, but can it wait till lunch?"

"we have something to do,"

"sure, anytime." Minato said cheerfully.

The twins smiled and left the classroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"look at them, they are so cute!"

"definitely worthy of our attention."

"what are we going to do?"

"that of course!"

"_that_?!"

"that will be great!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"where's Honda-san?" Yuki wondered.

"the Yanki and the Denpa girl ain't here either," Kyo realized.

"Yuki kun!"

"yes?"

"can you come for a moment? We need your help," the gang of girls wheedled.

Unable to refuse them, Yuki was dragged away, leaving Kyo alone to ponder on where Tohru could have gotten to.

"Akito, I'm going to Ayame's place, seems like he caught a flu." Hatori said.

"mm…" Akito mumbled half-heartedly. He was lying on his side, tracing his finger on a porcelain bowl. His eyes were half opened, his kimono (/ or is it a yukata?) draped loosely onto his legs.

There was a shuffle as the sliding closed behind Hatori.

Here. ) what do you think?

Reviews…pretty please….. )


End file.
